


Clipped

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, Humor, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam is dissatisfied and Archer is, as always, oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Sex Fest, Prompt: Archer, Sterling Archer/Pam, It's the greatest sex ever... for Archer. For Pam, it's just okay.

“Whoo!”

Pam plucked a bobby pin from between her teeth and went to work fixing her hair. Her lack of response was enough to get Archer to whoo once again from the bed, forcing Pam to give him a roll of her eyes while she buttoned down her sweater.

“Alright, woo, I heard you.”

“What? Pam, that was like…MIND-blowingly fantastic. How did you figure out I needed you to do that toe thing.”

“Good old fashioned experience,” she said with a shrug. 

“It was just…WOW, you’re so brain-meltingly good at this.” He frowned thoughtfully a he grabbed her purse on the way to the door. “Hey…” He scratched his jaw. “I feel like something’s missing.”

Pam turned enthusiastically toward Archer, shedding her coat. 

“Oh! Could you get me the sandwich you left down in the pantry?

She stalked away, slamming the door so hard that his last words were cut in half.

“Come on! I know you’re not on the ra-.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses character from **Archer** , all of whom are the property of the **Fox Network.** No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
